Another Unholy Trinity
by prettylittlepinklady
Summary: Rachel Berry rules the school. Quinn Fabray is co-captain of the New Directions. Sam Evans is a transfer kid. How does Sam's arrival bring together the two girls' differnt worlds?
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry allowed a slight smile to play at the corners of her mouth as she walked through the halls of McKinley High one morning, her two best friends, Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce walking just slightly behind her. The crowds parted and she caught a glimpse of a goofy smile as Finn Hudson, her boyfriend of ten months, turned to look at her.

"Hey babe." She greeted him, presenting her cheek which he gratefully kissed.

"Morning beautiful. You ready to go?"

"Yup." Rachel linked hands with him and they walked off, Brittany and Santana still following.

Eyes followed the group with awe but none more so than the golden eyes of Quinn Fabray. The blonde girl was in complete and utter awe with the popular head Cheerio and would do just about anything to be friends with her. Unfortunately for her, she was the co-captain of the Glee Club, alongside overly gay Kurt Hummel. She loved Kurt like a brother but sometimes she felt like he brought her down, always telling her to forget the Cheerios and the three girls that ruled the school.

"Quinn! Stop staring at that girl like a love sick puppy. She's never going to notice you." Kurt's voice pulled Quinn out of her daydream. She turned to him with a sigh.

"I know, I know. Come on, let's just get to the choir room. I want to talk to Mr Schue before he goes to class." She allowed him to link elbows with her and together they walked off towards the choir room. They had a free period first up and planned to use it to practise for the upcoming Invitationals against Vocal Adrenaline.

"Quinn, Kurt, what can I do for you?" Mr Schue looked up as the two of them entered his office.

"We were just wondering if you could give us a few songs we could use at Invitationals?" Quinn asked, looking at him hopefully.

"Actually, I have something I need you two to do for me."

"Sure." Kurt said. He was always eager to do something for the club. Quinn frowned, disappointed that her practise time but willing to do something for the one teacher who actually believed in her.

"There's a new kid. A transfer from Tennessee. I heard him singing the other day and I thought he would be a good addition to the club. I need you two to talk to him for me."

"Um, okay I take it he's got a free period?" Quinn asked.

"Yup. I want you two to find him and talk to him, see if he'll consider trying out."

"Okay, what's his name?" Kurt was ready to go.

"Sam Evans. Apparently he's already hit it off with the football boys so I need you to work fast."

"Got it. Come on, Q, let's go." Kurt was already dragging her out the door as the bell rang, signalling first period. Suddenly they were faced with the usual stampede of teenagers hurrying to get to class. Instead of being crushed, they huddled against the lockers, waiting for the halls to clear. They were about to head off again when they heard a familiar laugh.

"Oh look! It's the fairy princess and her prince." Quinn went red as she turned to face the laughing brunette Cheerio and her posse

"Hello Rachel."

"Feeling confident today, are we?" Santana taunted from behind Rachel.

"Come on Q, just ignore them." Kurt pleaded, tugging on her arm. He couldn't understand Quinn's fascination with the three cheerleaders. The amount of teasing and bullying they put her through should have been enough to put anyone off wanting to become friendly with them. Instead of running away, though, Quinn only wanted to get closer.

"Look at this, pretty prince is standing up for the princess." Rachel laughed and brought her hand out from behind her back, revealing the ice-cold slushy that Brittany had subtly passed to her. It took Quinn as second to realise what was happening… a second too late because she felt the cold sticky mess hit her face and drip down her clothes before she could respond. Rachel, Brittany and Santana laughed and walked off, leaving Quinn gasping for breath. Kurt groaned and took hold of his best friend's arm, dragging her towards the bathroom, checking that no-one else was inside before following her inside to help her clean up.

"Quinn, stop moaning over her. Look at what she just did to you." Kurt snapped after Quinn began to whimper when he roughly scrubbed at the purple dye still on her face.

"I know but…"

"But what, Q? Rachel Berry is a bitch, so are Brittany and Santana. They're never going to notice you as anything other than something to throw slushies at."

"I just keep hoping, though."

"Well, don't. You've got me. And Tina. We're your friends and we're not going to throw grape slushies at you and ruin your clothes."

"Okay." Quinn sighed, knowing she wouldn't get any further in this argument with Kurt. She took the wet paper towel from him and began to wipe away the sticky substance herself. "Can you get the change of clothes from my locker? And my make-up bag?"

"Sure. I'll be back in a minute." He hurried out of the room, letting the door swing shut behind him. When he was gone, Quinn dropped the paper towel and leant on the sink, staring at herself in the mirror.

"Why me? I'm the star. Why am I the one who gets picked on? I should be the one leading the Cheerios and the New Directions to National championships." A tear slipped from her eye as she imagined the life she wanted, a life where she was not only captain of the New Directions but also Sue Sylvester's star Cheerio. She knew what she wanted but had no idea how to get it. Little did she know, the answers waited for her in the school library in the form of a young boy.

"Q? Is anyone else in there?" Kurt's voice interrupted her thoughts when he called through the door. She wiped the tears away and turned away from the mirror

"No. Come in Kurt." He slipped inside, handing her the bag containing clean clothes and taking up a leaning stance against the wall. Quinn hurried into one of the stalls, changing out of her ruined clothes and into the fresh new ones, shoving the old ones into the bag. When she was done, she went back to the mirror and applied a quick coat of mascara and turned to Kurt.

"Done." He announced and he pushed himself off the wall.

"Good. Now let's go. We've already wasted nearly half the free period and we've got to find this Sam person." Quinn nodded and followed him out. On their way through the halls to the library, they stopped at Quinn's locker to dump the bag.

In the library, they split up, Quinn heading to the study tables and Kurt heading to the aisles of books, searching down each one. It was Kurt who eventually found him, looking through a section of physics textbooks.

"Hi, er, are you Sam Evans?" He asked the blonde boy, making him jump slightly. "Oh, sorry, didn't mean to scare you."

"That's okay. Yeah I'm Sam. Who's asking?"

"Uh, Kurt. Kurt Hummel." He offered Sam his hand and the blonde boy shook it.

"Nice to meet you Kurt."

"Hey Kurt, did you have any luck finding-?" Quinn appeared, stopping short when she saw that Kurt was talking to someone.

"Q, this is Sam." Kurt introduced and Quinn smiled.

"Hi. I'm Quinn."

"Good to meet you QUinn. If you don't mind my asking, why exactly are you guys here?" Quinn and Kurt share a look before Quinn turns to him.

"We're co-captains of the Glee Club. We heard you singing the other day and wanted to ask you to audition for us." Sam looked startled.

"Glee Club? I'm not sure. I've heard…"

"Don't worry about what you've heard. It's probably just rumours spread around by Rachel Berry. We actually have a lot of fun and we're all really good friends. All we're asking for is an audition. It doesn't mean you have to join or anything." Kurt interrupted him, knowing that, since he'd apparently already hit it off with the jocks, he probably would have heard Rachel's venemous rumours about the club.

"Uh...okay then. When are the auditions?"

"Next week. Tuesday at 4 in the auditorium."

"I'll see what I can do." Sam smiled at them and turned back to the shelves.


	2. Chapter 2

"You did what?!" Finn asked, staring at the blonde by across from him.

"I'm auditioning for the glee club." Sam repeated. Rachel, who was sitting next to Finn, waved her plastic fork in Sam's direction.

"Okay, I'm telling you this because we're your friends; the glee club is the lowest ranking on the social ladder. If you join, you'll end up being a loser like Quinn and Kurt."

"But if I'm in the football team, surely that''l make up for some of it?" Sam replied, taking another bite of his apple. It was lunch time on Tuesday and the cafeteria was crowded with chattering kids. Even though he was new to the school Sam had quickly been offered a place at the table with the jocks and cheerleaders, which he accepted.

"Not a chance. One dude tried it a year or so ago but eventually, he got bullied so much that he had to transfer to another school." Santana piped up. She was sitting with Brittany, on the other side of Finn.

"Seriously?" Sam found the story hard to believe.

"Yup. He was destined to be a football star but then he decided to join the glee club for some reason and boom - there went his popularity." Rachel nodded as Finn tried to explain the situation.

"Whatever. I can still audition. That Quinn girl said I don't have to sign up or anything. And I do like singing."

"Dude, sing in the shower, or at the karaoke bar. If word gets around, you'll lose it." Santana said with a tone that clearly said 'this conversation is over'. She picked up her tray and walked off, Brittany following a moment later.

"Seriously, Sam. just forget about it." Finn told him. Sam sighed but dropped the subject. Glancing at the clock on the wall, he noticed it wasn't long until class started so he began to head in the direction of his locker.

Quinn was sitting on the floor under her locker, Kurt next to her, eating her lunch when she noticed Sam walking past. She dumped her sandwich on Kurt and jumped up.

"Sam! Hey." She called and he looked at her.

"Hi, Quinn. Look, I'm really sorry but I don't think I'll make it to the auditions tonight. See, I kinda promised Finn I'd help him with some stuff so…" Sam let the sentence drift off.

"That's okay, auditions are running tomorrow too, actually, just come along if you can." Quinn told him, not to be put out. She knew Rachel had had a say in this and was determined to make things right.

"Er, okay, I guess I'll see what I can do." Sam smiled at her and walked off. Quinn sat back down with a huff. Kurt handed her back her food.

"Rachel's got her claws in deep already, Q. He's a lost cause."

"No. Kurt, he's not. I'm going to beat her for once." Quinn said, suddenly determined. She was about to say more when her phone buzzed.

~Quinn, I've been called to an emergency staff meeting and won't make it to auditions today. Can I count on you and Kurt to run them for me? I know you know what we're looking for and will be a good judge. Mr. S~

"What's up?" Kurt asked, craning to see.

"Mr Schue's not coming to auditions, we're on our own." Quinn told him, tucking her phone back into her bag and standing up. She tossed her uneaten sandwich into the trash can and grabbed her books from her locker.

"Great. Oh well, at least we'll get an afternoon of entertainment." Kurt sighed and stood up too. Neither of them knew just how entertaining their afternoon would be.

The rest of the day sped past for the students of McKinley and it felt like only moments before the final bell rang and they began to scatter, some heading home and others heading to extra-curricular activities. After meeting by Kurt's locker, he and Quinn headed to the auditorium and took their seat at Mr Schue's table, looking over the list of auditionees. They were soon joined by the other New Directions, who took their places in the audience and they called the first person to the stage.

"Hi, my name is Jenna Raynor and I'll be singing Taylor Swift's Innocent." The tall brunette girl smiled, holding the bedazzled microphone tightly.

I guess you really did it this time

Left yourself in your warpath

Lost your balance on a tightrope

Lost your mind tryin' to get it back

Wasn't it easier in your lunchbox days?

Always a bigger bed to crawl into

Wasn't it beautiful when you believed in everything

And everybody believed in you?

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not where you've been.

You're still an innocent,

You're still an innocent.

Did some things you can't speak of

But at night you live it all again

You wouldn't be shattered on the floor now

If only you had seen what you know now then

Wasn't it easier in your firefly-catchin' days?

When everything out of reach, someone bigger brought down to you

Wasn't it beautiful runnin' wild 'til you fell asleep

Before the monsters caught up to you?

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not what you've been

You're still an innocent

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

32, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did.

You're still an innocent.

Time turns flames to embers

You'll have new Septembers

Every one of us has messed up too

Minds change like the weather

I hope you remember

Today is never too late to be brand new

It's alright, just wait and see

Your string of lights is still bright to me

Oh, who you are is not what you've been

You're still an innocent.

It's okay, life is a tough crowd

32, and still growin' up now

Who you are is not what you did

You're still an innocent.

You're still an innocent.

Lost your balance on a tightrope.

It's never too late to get it back.

When she was done, the New Directions clapped politely and waited for Quinn to speak.

"Thanks, Jenna. Names will be posted by Friday." The girl nodded and walked off stage and the rest of the auditions ran smoothly as student after student sang their audition pieces. Finally Quinn looked at the last name on the list and her eyes widened. "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"What?" Kurt asked, looking at the list and groaning when he saw what she had. "Rachel Berry." A smirking Rachel marched onto the stage, her usual minions following her.

"There isn't a rule to say we can't audition is there?" Rachel asked sweetly. Mentally, Quinn thought there should be a rule against it but knew she had no premise to refuse the girl.

"No. Go ahead."

"Good. We will be singing New Girl in Town from Hairspray." The girls got into position, Rachel slightly in front with Brittany and Santana to the side. Quinn rolled her eyes but sat back to watch anyway.

Hey! Look out for that moving van,

Driving down our streets,

You better lock up your man, before he meets:

The new girl in town! Who just came on the scene,

The new girl in town! Can't be more than sixteen,

And she's got a way of making a boy act like a clown!

Ooooooh!

And we don't know what to do,' bout the new girl in town.

The new girl in town seems to dance on air,

The new girl in town

She's got the coolest hair!

You better tell the homecoming queen to hold on to her crown, oh oh oh, or she's gonna lose it to the new girl in town.

She's hip.

So cool.

I'm gonna get her after schkool.

And yet we'd like to be like her, cause she's the kitten that the cats prefer.

Ladies step a side!

The new girl in town has my guy on a string.

The new girl in town, hey look, she's wearing his ring!

I can't stop crying and so in my own tears I'm gonna drown ow-ow-ow

He wants to rendez-vous with the new girl.

We kind of sad and blue

Yes it's true girl

We'd like to say to the new girl in town

the new girl in town

wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo

From out of the blue girl

This town's in a stew girl

What a hullabaloo girl

She ain't just passing through girl

She's sticking like glue girl

To the man I thought I knew girl

wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo,wo-oo

Hey look out for that moving van

Look out,Look out,Look out,Look out

She was the new girl in.. town.

"Well, names will be posted by Friday." Quinn said bluntly when they were finished. Rachel smiled and walked off, her minions following. When they were gone, Quinn groaned.

"Damn, they were good." Kurt murmured.

"Yeah. And now they're going to find another way to ruin my life." Quinn said, snapping shut her book and switching off the desk light. "Okay guys, Mr Schue will be here tomorrow so make sure you have an idea of who you want to include. Remember, we still have a whole bunch of auditions tomorrow." She addressed the other New Directions before they disappeared, leaving her and Kurt alone in the room.

"I don't believe it." Kurt said.

"How could Mr Shue keep this a secret. He knows what they do."

"I guess he had to let them audition. Rachel's dads are lawyers and Santana's father is a doctor. He could have gotten in a lot of trouble if he refused."

"Maybe. But he could have told us."

"He probably thought we wouldn't run auditions if we knew."

"Whatever. Let's just go home. I'm tired." Kurt nodded and the two of them walked out to the carpark. They hugged goodbye when they got to their cars, parked next to each other of course, and drove off.


End file.
